Sex-Friends
by lasouris10
Summary: Pour commencer, il ne s'était agit que de réconfort mais finalement, les sentiments décidèrent de s'emmêler et ils n'eurent plus qu'à prendre une décision.


La première fois qu'il était arrivé quelque chose entre eux, c'était seulement quelques temps après leur retour du thaig.

Hawke venait de perdre Bethany, Varric d'être trahit par Bartrand.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'auberge du Pendu où ils avaient bu toute la soirée, ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit.

Ils avaient rit, elle avait pleuré, il l'avait charrier et ils s'étaient isolés.

Curieusement, la jeune femme avait probablement été plus mal que le nain, mais aucun des deux n'avait dit stop, aucun des deux n'avaient voulu arrêter et ils avaient couchés ensembles.

Le lendemain, elle était restée calme tandis que Varric s'était promptement rhabillé.

\- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, avait-il dit.

\- Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait-elle donc proposé.

Et ils avaient fait comme si rien n'était arrivé.

xXxXxXx

La seconde fois avait eut lieu presque quatre ans plus tard. C'était arrivé, par une volonté mutuelle de chercher une forme de réconfort.

Hawke ne s'était pas remise du décès de sa soeur et venait à présent de perdre sa mère. Varric venait de découvrir l'étendu de l'état de son frère.

Ils avaient été sobres, cette fois là, mais ils avaient cédés à leurs pulsions et s'étaient consolés l'un l'autre.

xXxXxXx

La troisième fois était arrivée quelques temps après.

La mort de Léandra datait d'une semaine à peine et la jeune femme avait du mal à l'accepter.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment capable d'expliquer ce qu'il y avait à présent entre eux mais les choses avaient changées.

Cependant, le nain semblait ne pas pouvoir réellement tolérer la situation.

\- Nous ne devrions pas, lui dit-il.

\- Varric... nous sommes tous les deux adultes et consentants, nous ne faisons rien de mal.

Il secoua la tête tout en se rhabillant.

\- Je devrais vous dire qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un, que je ne peux pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne dans notre relation ? C'est juste... charnelle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une relation de ce type, Hawke, répondit-il. Et vous valez mieux que ça. Vous méritez mieux que ça.

Elle le regarda finir de se revêtir et se leva finalement, le retenant par le bras.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un ?, questionna-t-elle.

\- Par Andrasté, Hawke, n'est-ce pas un peu tard pour vous le demander ?

Elle le lâcha, mal à l'aise.

\- Je... j'espérais qu'il n'en était rien, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous et...

\- C'est compliqué, tout est compliqué. Elle et moi, vous et moi, expliqua-t-il. Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

\- J'aimerais le pouvoir...

Il lui sourit.

\- Allons Hawke, nous sommes amis.

\- Rien de plus, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Il en demeura muet.

\- Vous..., commença-t-il.

\- Ne dites rien. Rentrez. Ou restez. Je préférerais que vous restiez mais je ne vous retiendrais pas.

Ça donnait vaguement l'impression de ne pas réellement lui laisser le choix.

\- Je reste, décida-t-il. Pour ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils s'allongèrent de nouveau sur le lit de la jeune femme.

\- Varric... expliquez-moi. A propos de cette personne.

\- Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. La situation est compliquée, c'est tout. Elle...

Il soupira.

\- Alors parlez-moi d'elle, comment est-elle ?

\- Elle est belle, talentueuse, la meilleure dans son domaine même. Elle a du caractère. Elle sait se débrouiller pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas près de vous ?

\- Elle est loin, ailleurs et il est probable que nous ne puissions pas nous voir.

Elle lui prit la main et la pressa doucement.

\- Elle vous manque, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Elle m'a toujours manqué.

\- Depuis combien de temps l'aimez-vous ?

\- Bien assez longtemps. Depuis des années.

\- Elle a de la chance, de vous avoir.

Il resta silencieux.

\- Je suis désolée, vous ne vouliez pas en parler...

\- Ce n'est rien, Hawke, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'est rien.

Le peu qu'il pouvait en dire, le peu qu'il en avait dit. Tout en pensant à la totalité de l'histoire et à l'état actuel des choses il prenait conscience de beaucoup de détails.

Il serra la main de la jeune femme à son tour et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Dormons, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot.

xXxXxXx

Les jours suivants, ils n'en reparlèrent plus. Chacun de son côté, ils réfléchirent aux circonstances ainsi qu'aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Si la jeune femme n'était engagée dans aucune relation, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir poussé Varric à la faute. Cependant, elle connaissait la nature de ses sentiments et seul la crainte qu'ils ne lui soient pas retournés la poussait à agir ainsi.

De son côté, le nain comprenait qu'il avait déjà perdu Bianca et que jamais plus il ne la retrouverait comme avant.

Il n'était coupable de rien, ils n'étaient coupables de rien. A présent, il prenait également pleinement mesure des sentiments qu'il était en train de développer pour son amie.

Il était temps qu'ils avancent. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient conscients de ce qu'ils ressentaient mais ne semblaient pas vouloir l'accepter.

Chacun avait prit sa décision et chacun devait en faire part à l'autre.

xXxXxXx

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à se décider. Autant Hawke que Varric. Et finalement ils ne finirent par en discuter qu'après avoir une nouvelle fois assouvis leur désir.

\- Varric. On devrait peut-être... parler de tout ça.

\- Oui.

La situation devenait quelque peu inconfortable entre eux. Les deux cherchaient leurs mots pour exprimer leur ressentis, sans parvenir à trouver.

\- Je... le simple fait de pouvoir être avec vous me va mais..., commença-t-elle maladroitement.

Mais elle voulait plus, sans pour autant réussir à le lui dire.

\- Hawke, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Je vous aime Varric.

C'était ce qu'il craignait. En même temps que ce qu'il espérait.

Il en allait de même pour lui, mais il ne pourrait pas en oublier Bianca malgré tout. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Je vous aimes aussi.

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire et l'embrassa.

\- Essayons, lui proposa-t-il.

Essayer. Ils le pouvaient oui. Avec le temps, ils sauraient s'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Ils sauraient si c'était ce qu'il leur fallait.

\- N'en parlons pas aux autres, pour l'instant, dit-elle.

C'était plus sage, si ça ne devait pas durer ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler au risque de les mettre mal à l'aise.

xXxXxXx

Les semaines suivantes, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensembles. Ils se voyaient tantôt à l'auberge, tantôt à la demeure Hawke. Finalement, les seuls personnes à être au courant de leur histoire étaient Orana et Bodahn qui avaient chacun acceptés de fermer les yeux.

La complicité qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux ne cessait de croître. Ils discutaient beaucoup, se livraient un peu plus l'un à l'autre, pour finalement ne plus réellement avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Ils continuaient tout de même à garder certains sujets pour eux mais aucun des deux n'en voulait à l'autre. Varric ne parlait toujours pas vraiment de Bianca et Hawke ne parlait pas de sa magie.

Cette décision tacite leur permettait de chacun garder un jardin secret.

Cependant, Hawke finit par décider de tout raconter à Varric. Elle reprit son histoire depuis le début, lui expliqua comment elle avait découvert ses dons, comment elle avait décidé de les cacher, les conséquences sur sa relation avec son père, la mort de celui-ci.

Elle lui parla également de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de la mort de chacun des membres de sa famille, sa culpabilité vis-à-vis d'eux de leur avoir caché sa vraie nature.

Elle gardait un calme impeccable pendant son récit, se contentant d'exposer les faits comme si ceux-ci ne la touchaient pas directement.

Varric la rassura, la réconforta et finalement lui avoua pour Bianca. Il tu sa promesse, les origines de son arbalète mais lui révéla l'essentiel. Sa relation avec Bianca, la fin de celle-ci et ses espoirs.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit et il réalisa que ça le libérait d'un poids. Sa relation avec la naine devait à présent ne plus être que le passé.

Une page se tournait dorénavant et une nouvelle débutait. Il avait bien l'intention de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs à nouveau.

xXxXxXx

Les jours suivants, ils n'eurent que peu de temps à s'accorder l'un à l'autre. La situation avec les Qunari était tendue et ils ne pouvaient donc passer un moment seul à seul que le soir venu.

Ils se voyaient tous les jours, se battaient côte à côte sans pouvoir s'adresser un geste, une parole, de peur de trahir leur relation. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé en peu de temps mais ils pensaient encore qu'ils devaient garder ça pour eux.

De son côté, Varric étant plutôt secret, il ne souhaitait pas le révéler. Pas trop tôt.

Hawke quant à elle ne voyait rien à y redire. Elle se rangeait à l'avis du nain. Par ailleurs, elle savait que le dire aux autres impliquait de s'exposer à des questions indiscrètes. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

xXxXxXx

Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles lorsqu'un événement vint mettre en péril leur "secret".

Varric trouvait que Hawke était bien pâle depuis quelques jours. Elle-même admit sans détour qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et accepta donc de se faire examiner par Anders.

Pour éviter les soupçons, elle s'y était rendu seule et avait exposé ses symptômes. Le mage avait approuvé les dires du nain, confirmant qu'elle semblait assez pâle.

Il l'examina, rapidement, avant de poser son diagnostic.

\- En... enceinte ?, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, confirma son ami.

Elle avait la bouche sèche, les mains moites et elle se sentait à présent horriblement fiévreuse.

\- Hawke, ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à ce qu'elle saute de joie mais la réaction de la jeune femme restait loin de ce à quoi il avait pensé.

\- Si, ça va très bien, murmura-t-elle en fixant le sol. Très bien.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il y a un problème ? Vous pouvez m'en parler...

\- Un problème ?, répéta-t-elle. S'il y a un problème ? Anders c'est une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant, sûrement pas maintenant ! Avec les tensions à Kirkwall, l'Arishak... le vicomte qui compte sur moi... comment je pourrais trouver le temps de m'en occuper ?

Il la regarda sans un mot, attendant la suite.

\- Je... ne peux pas le garder.

\- Vous devriez peut-être... en parler avec le père, non ?, hasarda-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, apeuré.

\- Comment va-t-il réagir ? Bon sang...

\- Qui est-ce ?, tenta le médecin.

\- C'est... je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est compliqué.

Il n'insista pas.

\- Parlez en avec lui. Prenez votre décision et je vous aiderais. Quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Merci.

Elle se leva et quitta la clinique sans attendre.

Comment allait-elle l'annoncer à Varric ? Elle avait si peur de ce qu'il voudrait faire. Elle était persuadée qu'il voudrait le garder. Mais elle ignorait si elle se sentait prête à ça. Elle ignorait si elle en serait capable.

Elle savait qu'il l'attendait chez elle, dans la chambre et qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, il vint directement à elle et lui prit la main.

\- Alors ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle prit le temps de s'assoir et l'invita à faire de même, essayant de garder une expression rassurante.

\- Hawke ?

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Après avoir traversé la ville pour rentrer, elle prenait conscience de l'effroyable vérité.

\- Je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle.

Il le regarda avec surprise.

\- Enceinte ?, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui..., c'est...

Un cauchemar ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas avec la tete qu'il faisait actuellement.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air... heureuse, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si je suis prête à être mère. Est-ce que je serais une bonne mère de toute façon ? Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est le bon moment... le bon endroit. Kirkwall... depuis que je suis ici, on enchaine énormément d'événements. Et les tensions avec les Qunari en ce moment... que va-t-il arriver ? Si j'ai un enfant ? Si nous avons un enfant... Je crois... que j'ai peur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule, Hawke. Je suis avec vous... vous le savez. Et vous pouvez également compter sur les autres, j'en suis certain.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable que ça nous arrive si vite ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je l'ignore... mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux, peu importe votre décision.

\- Si je le garde...

\- Vous ne serez pas seule.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps... pour y réfléchir, lui dit-elle.

\- Prenez le temps qu'il faut.

La discussion avec Varric l'avait rassuré et calmé. Tout en lui apportant encore plus de questions. Cependant, elle n'était pas seule à devoir prendre cette décision et elle comprenait que le nain se sentait prêt.

xXxXxXx

Elle y réfléchis, ou du moins essaya. Quand les Qunari se décidèrent à agir.

Elle remarqua bien vite l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Anders quand elle prit part aux combats. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder vers son amour pour savoir qu'il était tout aussi inquiet.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent face à l'Arishak.

Lorsque Fenris exposa au Qunari et à Hawke la possibilité d'un combat singulier elle s'appliqua à ne pas tourner le regard vers le nain.

Elle savait très bien qu'il luttait pour ne pas la retenir. Mais Anders n'eut pas cet état d'âme. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à l'écart.

\- C'est de la folie ! Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Si vous êtes blessée...

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Anders regardez les choses en face : je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Je ne peux pas les décevoir. Je ne peux pardonner l'assassinat du vicomte et je ne peux pas non plus laisser l'Arishak sévir. Je dois l'arrêter. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter mais tout va bien. Ça ira. Je ne me laisserais pas tuer...

Elle garda la tête haute en passant devant les deux autres mais elle sentait au fond d'elle une peur grandissante. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de faire face à des ennemis jusqu'à présent.

Elle étouffa sa crainte et marcha droit devant le Qunari. Les autres s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place de s'affronter et elle inspira profondément avant de sortir son épée et de se mettre en position.

L'Arishak fondit sur elle immédiatement. Elle esquiva et porta un coup à son tour. Il répliqua aussitôt et elle ne parvint pas à se rétablir assez vite.

Elle fut touché à la jambe.

Elle contint sa panique et encaissa la douleur.

Elle tenta d'éviter le coup suivant, plaça son arme entre elle et celle de l'adversaire et fut projetée à terre. Elle voulu se relever mais sa blessure à la jambe s'avéra plus douloureuse qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le croire.

Elle hésita un quart de seconde mais en voyant le Qunari approcher elle décréta qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'entêter à garder le secret.

Elle utilisa la magie pour soigner sa plaie. Elle n'en faisait pas souvent usage, n'en avait donc plus tellement l'habitude mais parvint tout de même à un résultat satisfaisant. La blessure fut suffisamment refermée pour ne plus lui causer qu'une vague brûlure qu'elle arriverait à ignorer.

Elle réalisa alors qu'avec la magie combinée à son arme, elle serait probablement capable de prendre le dessus sur l'Arishak.

Ça n'était pas correct de jouer sur l'ignorance de son ennemi mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être fair-play.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il approche plus et bondit sur lui.

La surprise lui permis de l'atteindre au visage qu'elle lui brûla en partie.

Elle s'éloigna aussi vite et reprit son arme qu'elle lui abattit sur l'épaule.

Il posa un genoux à terre sous le choc et grogna de douleur. Cependant, il arriva tout de même à porter un coup vers le haut. Ayant tenu son arme d'une main, la charge fut moins violente mais pas moins douloureuse. La plaie lui partait de la cuisse droite et se terminait à l'épaule gauche. L'espace d'un instant, elle faillit céder à la panique mais lui affligea une nouvelle blessure à la gorge.

Il porta sa main à son cou pour contenir l'hémorragie et elle profita de ce moment pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Elle lui trancha la tête.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit la tete de l'Arishak rouler sur le sol et les autres Qunari quitter la pièce qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux et expira profondément sans oser baisser les yeux sur la blessure qui lui parcourait le tronc.

À présent que tout était terminé, elle était en état de choc. Elle avait peur de ce que cette entaille pourrait bien signifier. Elle ne bougea pas.

Varric se précipita vers elle avec inquiétude, de même qu'Anders qui fut suivit de près par Fenris.

\- Hawke !, appela le nain.

\- Varric..., répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il la prit contre lui, sans se soucier des deux autres et Anders entreprit de s'occuper de la blessure sans faire de commentaire.

\- Nous devons la conduire à la clinique, ce sera plus simple pour l'examiner.

Elle avait la chance que ça ne semble pas très profonds mais il préférait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à destination. Le nain et l'elfe restèrent à l'extérieur pendant que le mage s'affairait à soigner la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien, finit-il par lui annoncer.

\- Vraiment ?, s'enquit-elle.

\- Vraiment, lui confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle se détendit immédiatement et posa une main sur son ventre avec soulagement.

\- Je dois... il faut que je rentre.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle le regarda sans dire un mot.

\- Hawke... êtes-vous mage ?, demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle s'y était attendu. Et elle pensait que c'était le meilleur moment.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous l'annoncer... ni à vous, ni aux autres. Ou plutôt je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment aborder le sujet.

\- Vous auriez pu... vous auriez dû. Me le dire.

\- Je vis comme une guerrière depuis longtemps, j'en oublie parfois ce que je suis...

Il ne chercha pas à discuter plus longtemps, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle et elle avait besoin de repos.

Il lui proposa tout de même de la raccompagner et elle accepta. Elle accepta également que Varric et Fenris la raccompagne et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Hawke, seul Varric annonça qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Ils se séparèrent.

Tout deux montèrent dans la chambre où elle alla s'allonger après s'être douchée et changée.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda Varric en prenant place à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, tout va bien, ce n'était pas une blessure très profonde, le rassura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il parut soulagé.

\- Je vais essayer, lui dit-elle. Essayer d'être une bonne mère.

\- J'ai confiance en vous et je ferais de mon mieux pour être un bon père.

\- Vous le serez, lui sourit-elle.

Ils ne se soucièrent pas de la possibilité qu'Anders et Fenris aient comprit la nature de leur relation.

Ils n'étaient pas les personnes les plus indiscrètes de leur groupe de toute manière.

Par ailleurs, ils avaient à présent d'autres préoccupations en tête mais pour commencer, ils décidèrent de prendre un repos bien mérité.

xXxXxXx

Les mois suivants elle resta tranquille. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se calme à présent et Varric était de son avis.

Anders suivit l'évolution de sa grossesse. La jeune femme étant d'un naturel agité, il s'inquiétait que ça n'ait des répercussions sur le bébé. Pourtant il fut surprit de la trouver aussi paisible.

Elle sortait quelques fois, toujours accompagnée, évitait la foule et refusait à présent les demandes trop dangereuses. Elle continuait cependant d'accepter de donner un coup de main pour retrouver des objets ou des personnes.

xXxXxXx

Lorsqu'elle mit au monde son bébé elle recommença quelque peu à angoisser. Voir ce petit Être si frêle entre ses bras fit réapparaître ses craintes à propos de ses capacités.

\- Calmez-vous, tout ira bien, tenta de la rassurer Varric.

\- Et si je le lâche ? Si... je ne sais pas... je n'arrive pas à m'en occuper correctement ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma-t-il. C'est ridicule, il est né il n'y a que quelques heures, cessez de vous inquiéter. Je reste avec vous.

Elle hocha la tête, clairement pas rassurée et regarda l'enfant dormir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... mais curieusement... je suis tellement heureuse...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et regarda le petit à son tour.

Il avait eu l'occasion de l'avoir dans les bras le temps qu'elle se repose après sa naissance mais depuis son réveil, elle avait refusé de s'en séparer. Comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était vrai, qu'elle essayait de s'y habituer.

Il était heureux. Heureux d'être près d'elle, heureux d'être père mais surtout heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Sa décision d'oublier Bianca n'avait pas été facile à prendre, loin de là mais à présent il ne pouvait plus le regretter. Tout était parfait maintenant. Et il ferait tout pour ne pas les perdre.

xXxXxXx

Les trois années suivantes, les mages furent de plus en plus persécutés, Anders, quant à lui, sembla perdre patience. Elle s'inquiétait pour son ami tout en essayant de prendre part au minimum aux événements.

Elle avait peur des conséquences pour son fils.

Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre part à tout cela lorsque le Chevalier-Capitaine Meredith et le Premier Enchanteur Orsino décidèrent de se donner en spectacle.

Elle avait eu vent de ce qu'il se passait et avait décidé de laisser Adrian à Bodahn et s'était rendu sur place.

La suite n'avait pas été des plus réjouissante. Elle avait prit part, avait décider d'aider les Mages. Elle avait cependant accepter de rencontrer Meredith et d'accéder à sa demande.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis pour autant. Elle continuait de soutenir les Mages et d'aider Orsino dans sa tâche.

xXxXxXx

Les mois qui passèrent ne virent aucune amélioration, au contraire.

Tout bascula définitivement lorsque la Chantrie explosa.

En comprenant ce qu'avait fait Anders, la jeune femme prit peur. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Qu'allait-il arriver aux Mages ?

Elle s'entêta à prendre le partie d'Orsino, convainquit Anders de rester à leurs côtés pour le combat et ils se préparèrent.

La situation était des plus désespérée à ses yeux. Les événements auraient probablement pour conséquences de lui faire perdre définitivement la possibilité d'une vie normale auprès de sa petite famille.

Elle fit face au mage changé en abomination puis au Chevalier-Capitaine rendue malade par le lyrium rouge. Et enfin elle en vit le bout.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux après cela. Réfléchissant chacun à la voie qu'ils allaient prendre.

Elle n'y réfléchis pas, pas de suite. Elle s'y refusa. Elle voulait simplement profiter de son fils et de son amour.

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?, demanda-t-elle quand son fils se fut endormis entre ses bras.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit le nain en venant s'assoir près d'elle.

Elle soupira. La situation des Mages était-elle désormais désespérée ?

Elle regarda son fils dormir, un petit sourire triste sur le visage et Varric comprit.

\- N'y pense pas, la prévint-il.

Elle sursauta.

\- Varric..., essaya-t-elle.

\- Tu veux partir, dit-il.

\- ... il le faut. Je ne peux plus rester ici. Pas avec ce qui arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de toujours tout régler, Megan. Ce n'est pas à toi de te sacrifier pour les autres... regarde nous.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à les abandonner, pas maintenant.

xXxXxXx

Elle resta à leurs côtés l'année suivante. Et l'année d'après.

Il voyait bien qu'elle s'inquiétait, il voyait bien qu'elle pensait toujours à s'en aller, à quitter Kirkwall et pourtant elle restait auprès d'eux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent la visite d'une femme qui questionna longuement Varric qu'elle se décida à réellement s'en aller.

\- Ne pars pas, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, sa décision prise.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ton départ les empêchera de revenir me voir ? Tu crois réellement qu'ils ne reviendront pas ?

Elle le serra contre elle.

\- Je dois m'en aller... au moins quelques temps. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la seule solution. Tu l'as entendu parler d'un Conclave, c'est bien ça ? Je vais m'y rendre, c'est sûrement ce qu'ils attendent. Je t'aime.

\- C'est précisément parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent que tu ne dois pas y aller, rétorqua-t-il. Elle se présente avec de belles paroles et prétend qu'ils veulent seulement l'aide du Héraut mais tu n'es pas aussi naïve. Tu sais qu'il y a des risques qu'il n'en soit rien. Je t'aime, Hawke, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Je serais prudente, fais moi confiance.

Il n'insista pas plus longtemps. C'était inutile... Hawke n'était qu'une tête de mule. Et il allait la perdre...

xXxXxXx

Elle était partie depuis quelques mois lorsque Cassandra, la femme qui était venu le questionner s'était de nouveau présenter pour lui demander de l'accompagner au Conclave. Il en était resté stupéfait. Cependant il avait sauté sur l'occasion en réalisant que ça lui permettrait probablement de revoir son aimée.

Il avait demandé si la présence d'Adrian posait un quelconque problème cependant et la femme était rapidement passée par plusieurs phases.

L'attendrissement en voyant l'enfant de sept ans qui s'était présenté avec une politesse exemplaire.

L'incompréhension et la méfiance lorsqu'il avait répondu à sa question. À savoir "c'est le vôtre ?".

Et pour finir le dégoût quand elle avait réalisé n'avoir aucune raison de lui dire non.

Elle ne l'invitait pas à venir, elle en faisait en quelque sorte un prisonnier et pourtant elle accédait à sa demande. Elle émit un grognement.

Elle oublia bien vite ce désagrément lorsqu'ils quittèrent Kirkwall pour gagner Darse.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité des lieux, ils virent le Saint Temple Cinéraire voler en éclat.

Il avait tenté de rester calme après cela. Peut-être que Hawke n'avait pas été sur place. Peut-être n'était-elle pas précisément sur les lieux à ce moment-là.

Il espéra de toute ses forces que ce ne fut pas le cas. Que la jeune femme attendait un quelconque autre moment pour s'y rendre.

Adrian resta silencieux en présence de la Chercheuse, il n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque celle-ci se fut éloigné d'eux et qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Papa, c'est ici que devait être maman, pas vrai ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Elle n'y était pas, affirma-t-il.

Il essayait autant de le convaincre que de se convaincre lui-même. Le petit se contenta d'hocher la tête en toute confiance.

Il savait bien que son fils était loin d'être stupide mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer ou le blesser. Il voulait juste le préserver.

Cassandra revint vers eux quelques heures plus tard, à grands pas, semblant être profondément remontée.

\- Vous saviez qu'elle serait ici !, l'agressa-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Oui, répondît-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit immédiatement ?

\- Elle devait venir, j'ignorais si elle y parviendrait et j'ignorais ce qui l'attendait ici. Vous avez décidé de me mener ici, c'était l'occasion pour moi de retrouver une vieille amie. Ça fait quasiment quatre ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, dit-il.

Elle le considéra avec méfiance.

Hawke vint enfin se joindre à eux, gardant une certaine distance avec Varric.

\- Varric, quelle surprise. Adrian ?, appela-t-elle en lui tendant les bras.

Le petit jeta un regard à son père avant de rejoindre sa mère sans un mot.

\- Hawke..., que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il en la regardant serrer l'enfant contre elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas au temple à ce moment-là. J'ai pu m'entretenir avec la Divine avant mais à présent...

Elle regarda la Brèche verte avec tristesse.

\- Je ne vais pas me mêler de cela. Je m'excuse Cassandra mais je ne vous serais d'aucune aide, lui signala-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?, s'étonna la femme. Mais...

\- Vous avez entendu cet elfe aussi bien que moi. Il pense que la marque de la prisonnière est capable de la fermer.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ça, vous le savez.

Hawke sembla considérer les choses et consulta le nain du regard. Il détourna les yeux sans un mot et elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Très bien, je suis des vôtres alors, décréta-t-elle. Mais uniquement si Varric est à mes côtés et je ne veux pas que l'on nous pose de questions.

\- S'il ne s'agit que de ça...

Adrian regarda sa mère, puis son père.

\- Je reste aussi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu resteras à l'abri, lui répondit Varric. Vous devez bien avoir un endroit où il sera en sécurité, Chercheuse ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Ils furent installés plus ou moins confortablement et ils passèrent un maximum de temps ensembles. L'enfant ne lâcha pas sa mère d'une semelle, quant à Varric, il les observa avec tendresse.

\- Quand es-tu arrivée ?, la questionna-t-il.

\- Il y a quelques jours. Je suis d'abord allée m'entretenir avec la Divine, quand j'ai rejoint Darse eh bien... je pense que vous l'avez vu aussi.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ne disparaît plus de cette façon.

\- Promis.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

\- Tu lui as dit que j'avais quittés Kirkwall avec Anders. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... qu'aurais-je du dire ? Que lorsqu'elle est venue durant ton absence, Orana t'a prévenu et que c'est pour cela que tu n'es pas rentrée avant son départ ? Il me paraissait plus crédible de raconter ça. Tu y as pensé.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais tu lui as aussi dit que lui et moi étions ensemble.

\- Oh... elle s'en souviens encore ? Ça remonte à plusieurs mois maintenant.

\- Crois-moi, elle n'a rien oublié.

Elle soupira et lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime, je crois que j'aimerais pouvoir le crier.

\- Alors cris-le, beauté, je ne t'en empêcherait pas.

\- Idiot.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Megan.

Ils allaient encore être embarqués dans une drôle d'aventure mais ils y étaient préparés.

La seule inquiétude de Hawke concernait leur fils. Elle regarda dormir le petit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu regrettes ?, demanda le nain.

\- Non, je n'ai plus aucun regrets.

Elle n'oubliait pas les morts dont elle se croyait responsable, elle n'oubliait pas la peur qu'elle avait eut en apprenant sa grossesse et elle n'oubliait pas non plus sa réaction après son accouchement. À présent elle n'avait plus aucun regrets.

Son fils était sa plus grande fierté. Leur plus grande fierté.

Elle se battrait pour les garder.

 **FIN**


End file.
